Attack of the Evil Egg Salad...EGG SALAD?!?!?
by AniMouse
Summary: Togepi is missing (*burp*). Not for Tracey or Demon Egg fans. Nor Britney Spears or Eminem. Just read, review, and laugh. In a trilogy with "Aboard the Valkrie with a *GASP* Fanfic writer!" and another fic I cannot recall the name of.


**A/N:**  
**Date:** 03-10-01, 9:30 AM  
**Place:** The Sydney Opera House (Don't ask!)  
**Why**: Because..what the heck, I feel like it!  
**When:** I just said so, aren't you listening?  
**Rating:** PG for chick-calling, rabid bunny rabbits, tortured football rituals, and over-used mallet-whacking.  
**Disclaimer:** I am not endorsed by, with or part of Nintendo, wizards of the coast, Pikachu Project '99, Credit goes to Ash027 for part of the Bunnicula thing. Ash027 belongs to Ash027 (duh!) and BulbamorphZ belongs to BulbaMorphZ (We've noticed, right? But I have to put this so no one files a lawsuit against this adorable and multi-talented 11 year old ^_^ okay, on with da fic...)  
  
Voice: I. I am Mr. Bunny. My real name is Bunnicula, Ernest Bunnicula. But you, you just call me Bunny. Mr. Bunny.   
(Y)  
('.')  
o(")(")  
::Mouse, Ash027, and BulbamorphZ enter::  
Mouse: Yo, yo, yo, yo Bunny ::deep breath:: WAAAZZZZUUUUUPPPP???  
Mr. Bunny: The sky. Now then, take me to your leader!   
Carrot: Take me to your weeder!  
Mr. Bunny: Shut up, runt. Maybe you'd be more comfortable in the luxury of my stomach.  
Carrot: ::Whimpers::  
Mouse: No way, Mr. Fluffball.  
Mr. Bunny: You must. I am Mr. Bunny. I am a CardCaptor Sakura fan, and I like vampires. My rival...::deep breath:: is Keroberos, guardian of the clow cards! Die, Kero-chan, die! ahahahahaaa, DIE!!!!  
BulbamorphZ: This guy is scaring me.   
Mr. Bunny: Die, Keroberos, Die!!!!! DIE!   
Ash027: Cute bunny.  
( Y )  
(~.~)  
o(")(")  
Ash027: Uh, mad bunny.  
Mr. Bunny: How DARE you! ::Bites Ash027's finger, won't let go::  
Ash027: Yeeeooowwwwww! Aaaaaah!!!! ::shakes hand::  
Mouse: One tough customer.  
BulbamorphZ: You can say that again.  
Mouse: One tough customer.  
BulbaMorphZ: You can say that again.  
Mouse: You can say that again.  
BulbaMorphZ: You can say that again.   
Ash027: ::shakes bunny off finger::  
Mr. Bunny: ::pounces onto his victim, pinning him to te ground in one swift stroke. He sinks his fangs into the deep orange flesh of the...of the...carrot?::   
All three: PsycoBunny.  
Ash027: I'm hungry.  
BulbaMorphZ: Ooh, that's a suprise. Let's go get lunch.  
  
**At the cafeteria...**  
  
Mouse: Yum, that looks good!  
BulbamorphZ: Yeah, I love salad, especially the kind with..  
Mouse: Eggs in it? But I ran out of eggs last night?  
::gasp::  
Ash027: Oops...oh well, it was evil, anyway! ::egg salad laughs evilly::   
Mouse: Want some?  
Misty: ::pulls out 'brand A Misty Mallet'::  
Mouse: ::Pulls out 'Brand 'A' Mouse Mallet::  
Brock: Chick fight!  
Mouse: Take that! ::Whacks Brock on the head for calling her a chick:: Aha! Won't do that again, will ya!? ::Laughs like the egg salad::   
BulbaMorphZ: Oh, look at that watermelon over there!  
Mouse: That's no Melon!  
Tracey: I'm a conteloupe, not a watermelon!  
Ash027: As if. How many pink and green musk melons do you see every day?  
BulbamorphZ: Melon or not...::mouth watering:: looks like it needs sugar.  
Mouse: Eeeeewww..  
BulbamorphZ: .:OOC:. Hey, I'm not the one writing this! You are!  
Mouse: Oh, yeah! ::types::  
BulbamorphZ: Look! It's Fat Cow's soul mate! ::points at Tracey::  
Melody: Hello, Peepz!  
Ash027: Look, Fat Cow herself!  
Melody: No fair! I can't afford a "Brand 'A' Melody Mallet!"  
Misty: Use mine! ::hands her the Misty Mallet::  
Brock: Chick fight! ::Is hit by "Brand 'A' Mouse Mallet::  
Ash027: Booyeah!  
Brock: ::flat as pancake:: Hey! You threw off my groove!  
BulbaMorphZ: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!  
Melody: What-ev-er. ::pulls out Pokeball:: Ash027, I challenge you to a pokemon match!  
Ash027: Umkay.   
Melody: Go, my most powerful and strong pokemon...  
::drumroll::  
MAGIKARP!  
::everyone falls over Anime-style::  
Ash027: Oh, this is such a joke. Go, uh...Rattata!  
::everyone falls over::  
Melody: Magikarp, use your splash attack!  
Dumb announcer: Magikarp used splash attack. But nothing happened.  
Ash027: Rattata, use your tackle attack!  
Magickarp: karp..karp...  
Announcer: Oh my gosh, ladies and gentlemen, it's a one-hit K.O.!  
Magikarp: :: x.x ::  
Mouse: ::Dumps bucket of Root Beer over Ash's head:: Yea! We won! No, you won! Whatever!  
Ash027: What did I do to deserve that?  
BulbaMorphZ: Tracey drank all of the Gatorade.  
Jeff Fisher: Hey, you can't do that! It's a FOOTBALL thing. It's like, a trademark.  
Mouse: ::glances at Keyboard..:: Mr. Fisher, you DO know that I am a fanfic writer, right?  
Jeff Fisher: ::stops gibbering, cringes::  
Mouse: ::evil egg salad laugh:: Die! Die! I hate the Ravens! ::presses delete key with great flourish, Jeff Fisher is thrown into the Recycle Bin.::  
BulbaMorphZ: What do the ravens have to do with it?  
Mouse: Nothing. But I hate them. And I hate Britney Spears.   
Ash027: I thought we flushed her down the toilet?!  
Mouse: Yeah, we did. Darn. But there is that annoying rapper..  
BulbamorphZ: ::pulls out juicy fruit paper and foil:: this wrapper?  
Mouse: No, rapper, not wrapper.  
BulbaMorphZ: Like, Eminem!?  
Mouse: Exactly!  
Ash027: M&M? Where? I'm hungry!  
Mouse & BulbamorphZ: ::fall over Anime-style::  
Ash027: Okay, how about...giving him someone's hair...  
BulbamorphZ: A certian pop singer with a hairstyle, a hairstyle that just shouts..  
Mouse: Groovy, baby! Justin T's hair is making its way to Eminem! Psycadelic! ::Types, Eminem suddenly has Justin's Hair::  
Marshall whatsizname/Slim Shady: Aaah! ::looks in mirror, it shatters, he faints and is suddenly swept away by that rainbow from Keebler's because he didn't believe that elves made rainbow chip cookies::  
Mouse: ::Shuts down laptop:: well, that does it for now! Bye!  
  
::Keebler cookie rainbow sweeps through one last time, Eminem hanging on for dear life::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
